PIRATAS
by crazybell
Summary: Mi primer songfic! Jack se enamora de uno de los tripulantes del Perla. Intentando huir se refugia en una taberna y escucha la canción que el siempre canta y se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos son reales. Será demasiado tarde para confesarse?


Fandom: Piratas del Caribe

Protagonista: Jack Sparrow

Canción: Piratas (Mago de Öz)

* * *

PIRATAS.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho al Cap. Jack Sparrow que conocería a una persona capaz de enamorarlo, seguramente este hubiera afirmado al instante que sus únicos y más grandes amores en su vida eran el océano y la libertad. Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, observando desde la puerta de su camarote a aquel joven que hacía algunos meses solo era considerado un estorbo para él.

*_Flashback. Hace tres meses.*_

-Es usted el Capitán Sparrow? - preguntó una voz gruesa aunque tímida a espaldas de Jack

- El mismo. Quién pregunta? - respondió el pirata con ese aire entre altanero y despistado que era característico en él.

- Soy Jean-Pierre... y hace un año que dejé todo y me uní a la tripulación del Cap. Grenouille.

- Oh! Así que vienes con el ggan señog pigata fgancés - se burló Jack dejando entrever su antipatía por el pirata en cuestión.

- Así es, dejé toda la vida que conocía en Francia y me volví pirata. - contestó Jean sintiéndose orgulloso de su atrevimiento - Le sorprende?

- No, el último muchacho que hizo eso ahora es capitán del mismísimo Holandés Errante. - respondió orgulloso al recordar a Will Turner - Pero, a todo esto, que es lo que buscas conmigo?

- Verá, yo quisiera unirme a su tripulación.

- No, vuelve a tu nave muchacho - contestó Sparrow haciendo un movimiento de desdén con la mano.

- Comenzaré limpiando el Perla si es necesario - repuso el chico insistiéndole al capitán.

- Y por qué?

- Quiero ser un gran pirata, navegar en el más bello navío existente y bajo las órdenes de una leyenda viviente como lo es usted señor.

Si bien Jack era necio y testarudo, también era muy vanidoso, por lo que, al oir semejantes palabras del crío aquel se sintió halagado y terminó por aceptar. De este modo, Jean se unió a la tripulación del Perla Negra.

_*Fin Flashback*_

Jack decidió finalmente que debía salir a despejarse. Después de mucho andar por las calles empedradas de aquel pequeño pueblo en el que el Perla había tocado tierra la noche anterior, dió con una pequeña taberna llamada "La Cola del Gato".

Lo primero que notó al entrar fue que un grupo de jóvenes entonaba aquella canción que Jean a todas horas cantaba o tarareaba, y la que para Jack cada estrofa tenía un significado que tenía que ver con Jean.

_~0~0~0~_

_Con dos monedas y una copa de ron  
El viento a toda vela  
No hay lugar ni sitio mejor  
Que un océano de alcohol _

Jack sabía perfectamente bien que la piratería era la vida que le había tocado vivir, no era que le disgustara, pero no había sido una opción. Sin embargo, Jean decidió vivir de ese modo, y eso era lo que los unía.

_Con la luna por capitán  
Y la muerte por bandera  
El horizonte es parte de ti  
Y el infierno mi país _

**Ambos estaban expuestos a inumerables peligros, a cada movimiento del barco los acechaba la muerte, estaban condenados a ir al infierno en cuanto murieran por todos aquellos pecados cometidos mientras vivieran. Así que... por qué no amarse sin tapujos? **Era lo que le había dicho Jack a Jean después de aquella vez en la que, después de haber bebido más ron que de costumbre, había besado aquellos labios que sólo sabían sonreir.

_Las estrellas iluminaran  
El camino hacia otro mar  
Soy grumete que perdió el timón  
Por culpa de un amor_

Al principio sólo sentía curiosidad por el muchacho aquel que todo lo afrontaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, después era algo muy parecido a la admiración, finalmente se sintió extrañado por descubrir que era un sentimiento más fuerte que cualquier otro. Era aquel sentimiento que ni Ana María, ni la Tía Dalma, ni Elizabeth, ni siquiera Angélica habían logrado despertar en él. Aquel misterioso sentimiento era AMOR y Jean-Pierre era el objeto de ese amor.

_Buscare contigo otro mar  
Donde nadie nos pueda encontrar  
Buscaremos otro puerto, amor  
Donde encontrar calor_

Y si intentaba convencer al muchacho de escapar a alguna isla borrada hace ya muchos años de cualquier mapa existente? Y si se dedicaban solamente a quererse el uno al otro? No, eso no era posible, Jean nunca accedería a eso. Simplemente por el hecho de que no sentía lo mismo que él.

_Solo quiero ser tu capitán _  
_ Gobernar tu nave y conquistar _  
_ Esa isla que hay dentro de ti  
Aunque haya que morir  
_

Era tanto problema que se hubiera enamorado de él? Si nadie salía lastimado entonces no había de que preocuparse cierto? Sonaba realmente simple, lo difícil sería explicarselo a su joven tripulante de modo que lo entendiera y no saliera huyendo aterrorizado.

_Mi tesoro, tu corazón  
Tus ojos son mis perlas  
Tu sonrisa mi maldición  
Mi condena fue tu amor_

Aquel corazón tan puro y valioso que lo hacía ser tan noble, tanto al punto de siempre pensar en los demás antes que en el mismo. Esos ojos grises tenían un gran misterio oculto, insondables, como los ojos de los gatos, incomparablemente bellos; lsu sonrisa era la culpable de todo, por aquella sonrisa amable y un tanto inocente lo había condenado a enamorarse irremediablemente del chico.

_El diablo es nuestro patrón  
Las mujeres nuestra perdición  
Por mis venas solo corre ron  
Sube a mi garfio amor _

Jack Sparrow, aquel que en su vida había conocido mujer que se resistiera a sus encantos. El mismo que, en cada costa dejaba tras de si infinidad de corazones rotos. Sí, ese había sido él, hasta el momento en que conoció al francés. Ese momento fue la perdición total para él. Ahora sus venas estaban llenas de algo más que el ron, por éstas ahora circulaba algo que era más fuerte, más embriagante, el cariño por aquel muchacho.

___~0~0~0~_

En el momento en que el capitán cruzó la puerta de la taberna se decidió a hablar con Jean, a confesarle todo lo que sentía. Después de todo, si él lo rechazaba, podría zarpar antes de lo planeado dejándolo en aquel pueblo.

Subío nervioso al Perla y buscó al joven por todos lados. Ya que en cubierta no estaba, se dirigió a la bodega, nada; en los camarotes, tampoco. Al no encontrarlo por ningún lado se dirigió a su camarote. - _Tal vez mañana _- se dijo a sí mismo. Cuando se disponía a dormir encontró un pequeño papel doblado que en la parte frontal decía_ Para Jack_. Lo tomó y con manos temblorosas lo desdobló. En su interior estaba escrito.

_Jack:  
__Antes que nada, disculpa el atrevimiento por tutearte, pero supongo que no podré decirte lo que te quiero de__cir si sigo tratandote como mi capitán. También hubiera deseado tener el valor de mirarte a los ojos mietras te digo esto.  
En fin, supongo que hoy fue la última vez en que obedezco tus órdenes, pero si sigo escondiendo mis sentimientos hacia tí solo lograré ser un estorob en todas tus travesías. Así es, me enamoré de tí. He de admitir que hace tres meses cuando te pedí que me integraras a tu tripulación, fue porque quería acercarme a tí. Y aquella vez, cuando me besaste, fue un momento mágico, pero no eras tú, era el ron el que actuaba. Pues yo se que tu solo amas al oceáno y nada más.  
Hoy encontré al Cap. Grenouille y me acptó de nuevo bajo su mando. Sí, me alejo porque por primera vez en mi vida soy egoísta y decido alejarme para no hacerme más daño a mí mismo con ideas estúpidas de amor.  
Jean-Pierre.  
_

-Gibbs! - gritó enfurecido el Cap. Sparrow. - Necesito ron! Y mucho!

Su siempre fiel maestre Gibbs apareció con tantas botellas como le cabían en los brazos.

-Aquí tienes Jack! Y ahora qué es necesario olvidar?

-NADA! - gritó para despues empinarse la botella

El más viejo tomó el papel de la mesa y lo leyó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Éstas cosas siempre pasan Jack. Zarparemos al amanecer?

- Según lo planeado. Ahora ve a dormir.

Jack salió a cubierta a admirar la noche y pensar en lo que haría a la mañana siguiente. No dudaba que algún día se encontrarían nuevamente, la duda era si el sentimiento sería el mismo. Con esto en mente cerró los ojos y cantó:

_Buscare contigo otro mar  
Donde nadie nos pueda encontrar  
Buscaremos otro puerto, amor  
Donde encontrar calor_

_Solo quiero ser tu capitán _  
_ Gobernar tu nave y conquistar _  
_ Esa isla que hay dentro de ti  
Aunque haya que morir_

* * *

Pssst! Pssst! Hey tú! Si tú que soportaste llegar hasta aquí. Muchas gracias por leerme ^^!

Ahora algunas aclaraciones... la historia no tiene ningún tiempo establecido (cuando la escribí no pensé en eso T_T) y por si quieren escuchar la canción de piratas aquí está :D watch?v=7ip4IHTTj6s


End file.
